


in the rain

by Skyrissian (ErinacchiLove)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 10:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinacchiLove/pseuds/Skyrissian
Summary: Sometimes a surprise rain brings in unexpected things.





	in the rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rebel_wren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_wren/gifts).



> Tumblr prompt was "kissing under an umbrella" and I have all the feels because just the thought was so cute ❤️❤️❤️❤️ thank you rebel_wren for prompting it ❤️❤️❤️❤️
> 
> and you know what else is cute? Luke Skywalker. Lando Calrissian agrees.
> 
> Hope you like this^^

It wasn’t supposed to rain. Lando sighed and opened his umbrella. Nothing had indicated rain in the forecast he had checked several times - it was nothing short of a miracle that he actually had his umbrella with him. Lando had contemplated on leaving it in his ship in Theed, the capital of Naboo, but something had made him take it anyway.

     Luke would probably call it minor Force sensitivity. Lando wasn’t going to believe that until he’d be able to float something himself.

     At any case, Lando was a bit late. He had agreed to go pick Luke up from a meeting with Queen Soruna. Leia was going to stay at the palace for meal, but Lando had asked Luke out and they had been supposed to meet ten standard minutes ago, but Lando’s holo-call with Han had turned out to be longer than he had expected. Ben had learned a new word (”Falcon!”) and Lando had been sure Han was about to explode from pride.

     Finally reaching the palace, Lando was met with something he definitely didn’t expect. Luke was already there, but instead of waiting under the pylons, safe from rain, he was dancing on the courtyard by himself. For many moments Lando couldn’t help but watch. It was possibly the sweetest thing he had ever witnessed in his life.

     “You’re too cute for your own good,” Lando said finally. “I hope you know that. Now get in here before you catch a cold!”

     Luke chuckled and walked over to Lando. “Can’t help it. We never got rain on Tatooine. To me it’s still something wondrous.”

     Lando shook his head with a smile and leaned in to kiss Luke. It was a funny feeling, as Luke was warm like he always was, but also soaked to the bone and his hair was dripping water on Lando’s face. Still, Lando wasn’t too concerned on getting his clothes wet. It was Luke. He could make some sacrifices for Luke.

     When they parted, Lando laughed a bit. “I don’t think we can go to the restaurant I thought of with you looking like a wet tusk-cat.”

     “How tragic,” Luke said, not sounding sorry by the least. “Looks like we have to cook for ourselves.”

     With the faux-innocent smile he feigned Luke truly was too cute for his own good. Lando wrapped his cape around Luke’s shoulders and held his umbrella over the both of them as they walked back to their ship.

     “Good thing you brought an umbrella,” Luke commented once they were safely inside where it was dry and warm.

     “That’s me, always thinking ahead,” Lando said. “Now get out of your wet clothes and take a bath. I’ll get the lunch started.”

     “Or,” Luke said, “maybe you could join me in the bath?”

     Well, Lando wasn’t going to say no to that.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated ❤️


End file.
